


【鸣佐】不信人间有白头 第十五章

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: Title：不信人间有白头Fandom：火影忍者Pairing：漩涡鸣人x宇智波佐助Rating：NC-17Summary：在结婚的第十年，宇智波佐助发现他的丈夫漩涡鸣人出轨了。七年之痒梗，老夫老夫狗血淋漓作天作地的故事。Warning：人物ooc，作天作地，雷误入。以及，我只能保证不黑任何角色，所有对这篇文的判断请在完结后评价......各种大乱斗和放飞。HE保证。





	【鸣佐】不信人间有白头 第十五章

他微微抬头看进对方的眼里，眸子里像是有星光：“鸣人，我还是爱你。”

话音落下的瞬间，背后的喷泉彩灯突然大亮，震耳欲聋的音乐从脚下传来，八点了。两人猝不及防被喷泉浇了一身一脸，鸣人的刘海沾湿了贴在脸上，加上一脸不知所措，看起来有些傻气，佐助差点忍不住笑。哗哗的水声和冰凉透底的感受让他逐渐回神，来不及思考，他将佐助一把拉过来。

 

“佐助......”他的拇指蹭过对方的脸，有些冰，但更直观的是那熟悉的触觉......他一颗悬在半空的心终于放下，刚刚佐助几个小时都不接电话，也不在房间，他瞬间就联想到那群人是不是找上他了——还好没有，他还好好的，在这里。

华丽的喷泉之中，飞溅的水花之中，他在一个月之后终于再次吻了他；佐助全身都是放松又接纳的态度，软软的唇瓣热情的吻上来，舌尖迫不及待地缠上他的，他的手将佐助抱得更紧——这是他失而复得的，世间仅此一个的宝贝。那火花不但没有被冰凉的水熄灭，反而俞烧愈烈。

房间的门刚被关上，鸣人就将佐助按在门上，再次以吻封缄，来不及吞咽的唾液从两人唇边留下，鸣人蘸取了些便用两根手指开始毛躁地开拓，他的动作有些粗鲁，但佐助全然不会在意，指尖划过前列腺，佐助几下就被摸硬了。鸣人在他唇角亲了亲，蹲下来将他的皮带解开。

“不用......”佐助有些难为情，他的眼镜和白大褂还好好地穿在身上，虽然湿透了，但透明的衬衫愈发衬出他粉红挺立的乳头，这简直像是什么色情电影里的桥段，鸣人却安抚了他几句，蹲下来没经过什么心理准备就把他的性器含住。高温的口腔包含住关键部位，佐助发出了一声呜咽，腿几乎有些发颤，为了不发出那么羞耻的声音，他咬住了自己松松垮垮的领带。后穴的手指加到三根，快速又准确的向前列腺攻击起来，前面鸣人不遗余力地吮吸他的阴茎，不玩那些花里胡哨的花样，纯粹直接的深喉刺激地他呻吟出声：

“等、等一下......啊......”

领带轻飘飘地落到地上，佐助揪住了鸣人的头发，禁欲数月的身体完全经受不起一点的刺激，尽数射在了他口里。佐助腿软的往下滑去，被鸣人一把捞住翻过去按在墙上，鸣人将口中的白浊吐出来抹在他后穴已经湿润的洞口，火热的性器抵了上来，鸣人抬起他一条腿，折起靠在墙上，在他耳边问道：“我进来了？”

“进来.......进来......”佐助大声喘息着，无力地扭着腰，使得鸣人的性器在他的穴口滑来滑去，“快点......”

于是鸣人不再忍耐，将自己的巨大粗暴地插了进去。

“......啊！”佐助还在上一次高潮后的敏感中，饶是被这样对待，前面也颤颤巍巍地又站了起来，他的手想抓住什么，但光溜溜的墙壁让他无处下手，鸣人仅仅是进来了一个头，但那个大小已经让他感到一阵撕裂般的疼痛，他整个人都僵住了，求饶般的叫着“鸣人”、“停下来”。然而这种求饶在完全没有了理智的男人眼中完全是示弱与勾引，鸣人眼底发红，明明以前进到过更深的地方，他的巴掌轻轻落在那白皙的两瓣臀肉上，低声道：“放松点！”

“不行......不行！”佐助的声音都带上了哭腔，不知是痛的还是爽的，臀上的疼痛竟像是鞭子打在他已经紧绷的神经上，尖锐的快感猛地窜向下面，生出了阵无所适从的恐惧，佐助表现的像是极度抗拒这动作，可他的身体明明诚实的反映了他得到的快感，媚肉疯狂的吮吸身体里的异物，动一动还会有咕叽咕叽的水声。鸣人一面不容拒绝地往里推进，一面用手掐着他身前的乳头，用力的拉扯会让他吞的更深，小穴一阵阵发紧。

“鸣人、鸣人......”佐助扭着头，像是在索吻，他的唇上亮晶晶的，鸣人沾了一指头前列腺液抹在他唇上，被佐助咬了手指尖：“白痴！”

他说：“我想看你的脸......”

鸣人一愣，在佐助还没反应过来时候就着那插入的动作将人转了过来，佐助惊呼一声，双腿绕上了他的腰。

“你真是......唔嗯......”佐助来不及抱怨，鸣人便开始压着他死死抽插起来，每一次顶入都把房门撞的砰砰响，佐助在情欲中分出了一丁点注意力：“你这是......扰民......啊......”

“隔壁也在做这档子事.......这种时间。”鸣人笑着朝他敏感的位置顶了一下，佐助马上呻吟出声：“你不专心......”

“那你怎么不努力点？”佐助斜他一眼，便马上尝到了后果。鸣人将他抱起在室内走动，每一下颠簸都深深地顶入和拔出，佐助的声音便像转了几转似的飘出来，最后还是他说“别玩了，快干我”鸣人才将他放在床上。

鸣人缓缓地抽出到只剩下一个头部留在里面，然后又彻底地操进去，甬道里的软肉又软水又多，每次都紧紧地试图留住那根滚烫的肉棒，献上甜美又紧致的吮吸，后来他忍不住大开大合地抽插起来，把佐助顶的几乎不能大口呼吸，挣扎着要逃离着疯狂又甜蜜的折磨，鸣人等他抽出到大半的时候又抓住他的脚腕拖回来一插到底，在他明显快要射的时候放慢了速度，缓过来之后又是一阵暴风骤雨的抽插。

反复几次，佐助已经是在崩溃边缘，他的眼泪流了满脸，眼角的红灿若桃花，睫毛湿润地带着水汽，反复求饶道“我不行了”、“让我射”等，鸣人压下那股施虐的欲望，舔他的泪珠，问道：“你爱我吗？”

我刚刚说过了......佐助几乎喘不过气，鸣人却不依不饶，每一次都往他那个要命的地方顶过去：“再说一遍......我想听。”

“我爱你......”佐助一声声地说，最终坚持不住地高潮了，鸣人把他的下身抬得很高，那喷射的白浊全数射在他自己脸上，连长长的睫毛上都挂上了精液。可佐助看不到这一切，他瘫软地倒在床上，却又被鸣人顶的醒过来。

“在坚持一会......我还没射呢。”鸣人凑过去吻他，把他的脚腕架在肩膀上，佐助暂时还硬不起来，无力地被他顶着，内里湿软的一塌糊涂，温热的液体浇灌在他的致命点上，鸣人在他的大腿内侧吮出深红的吻痕，将精液深深射进他的身体。


End file.
